


Karasuno's weird manager

by SunshineLollipopsandRainbows



Series: Fem!Hinata AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: 3 am stories, According to Emma at least, Asahi is scared of Hinata, But that's Asahi for ya, Emma is Hinata, Emma remembers everything, F/M, Fluff, Hinata is very traumatized but still happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just cause Hinata knows how to use a gun, Karasuno is protective of Hinata, Kiyoko loves gossip, Life is fun, M/M, Maybe some angst, Ray is Kuroo's brother, Ray is a sour puss, Yachi doesn't exist, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineLollipopsandRainbows/pseuds/SunshineLollipopsandRainbows
Summary: Hinata Shiyo, the manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, was far from normal. She looked and acted normal, but that was because no one knew her story. It wasn’t like she was ready to tell people,(would they even believe her?) so she kept up her normal facade. Will they find out her secret? What will happen? Either way, it's going to be real fun!(This is my first fic so if you have any criticism, I'd love to hear it! Hope you like it)If anyone has a better summary, please tell me T-T I'm hopeless when it comes to summaries.Just a heads up! I finished the manga after I posted this so in this universe, Emma never loses her memory. If you're looking for angst surrounding that, this is not the place to go. This fic will be mostly fluff with potential angst.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Anna/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Fem!Hinata AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968559
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots or small series of Fem! Hinata is Emma from TPN. Mostly fluff, hopefully, and maybe some angst along the way. I couldn’t find anything like this and I had a bunch of 3 AM stories and so this was born
> 
> This is just an intro to the actual story

Hinata Shiyo, the manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, was far from normal. She looked and acted normal, but that was because no one knew her story. It wasn’t like she was ready to tell people,(would they even believe her?) so she kept up her normal facade.

You see, Hinata’s name (until she was adopted) was Emma. She came from the other side of the world. Earth is much bigger than people think it is, as it is divided in two. One side for humans and the other… for demons. She knows that if people knew, the world would be a mess. How exactly did she cross from the demon world? She came from a farm and escaped with her siblings and found a way to the human world… but that’s a story for another time. 

Her adoptive parents, Hinata Yusiki and Hinata Isamu are kind and accept her boundaries. She’s still a very energetic and happy girl, don’t get her wrong, but she just needs space sometimes and she’s happy they accept that. 

Now, to get to the volleyball club part. You see, Shiyo still likes sports and running around, but it didn’t feel right without her siblings/orphanage friends. So she decided that, since she needed to join a club and the volleyball club wanted a new manager, she’d help them out. She likes joking around with Tanaka-Senpai and Noya-Senpai, fangirling with Kiyoko-san and Suga-san, teasing Kageyama-Kun, and even making snarky comments with Tsukishima-Kun and Yamaguchi-Kun.


	2. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiyo accidentally mentions something concerning. Everyone is shocked. She makes an excuse

Karasuno was heading to Tokyo for a training camp with Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Seijou. Everyone was excited and they(Tanaka and Noya) needed something to calm down.

“Gods, when will they shut up?” Tsukishima mumbled “It’s been half an hour already”

Shiyo was sitting next to Kiyoko but she still heard Tsukishima from behind her. “Oh! I know what we can do!” Shiyo exclaimed, “Why don’t we play truth or dare?”  
Some people were agreeing(namely Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Suga) and the rest was a bit hesitant.

When they finally convinced everyone, Shiyo started “Noya-senpai, truth or dare?”

“Dare” Noya screeched, bouncing in his seat.

“For the rest of the trip, keep your hair down”

“What?! My hair gives me extra height!” came the response

“You chose dare,” Shiyo said, triumphantly.

“Ugh, fine,” Noya said while wetting and shifting his hair so it was down.

“Okay. My turn. Shiyo-chan, truth, or dare?” Noya said after he was done

“Truth. I don’t trust you with dares” Shiyo said, ignoring the look he gave her.

“Hmmm. What’s the stupidest thing your childhood best friend ever did?” Noya asked

“That’s a weird question,” Daichi said, looking a bit surprised

“Oh. Definitely when he poured lighter fluid over his head and tried to set himself on fire” Shiyo said, not realizing what she just said. You could hear crickets, or maybe she was imagining it.

“I--I think we need some context there,” Yamaguchi said nervously from behind her. Even Kiyoko looked a bit shocked and that was rare. She understood that what she said had been a bit worrying, but weren’t they exaggerating?

“Yeah. We were in this weird orphanage in which they treated us poorly from birth until we were like 11 or so. And he thought the only way for us to escape was if he set himself on fire. I stopped him, obviously, and called him a blockhead. We just ran at night and we ended up escaping.” She said, a bit nonchalantly.

“Oh. So he was just dramatic?” Noya said. Shiyo made a sound of affirmation and they continued with the game. She technically didn’t lie, she just didn’t mention certain things. Hey, at least she didn’t mention the fact that Norman wanted to commit genocide.

The game continued and ended up with Daichi singing Old Town Road, Suga making a frightening impression of Mickey Mouse, Hinata having to speak high pitched for an hour, and Kageyama slapping Tsukishima. So basically, it was fun.

She couldn’t wait to meet the other managers! Sure, she loved being with Kiyoko, but she needed some people to gossip with. Hopefully, the other managers are nice and friendly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short.. I'm just trying to ease into it so the next chapter might be a bit longer


	3. Karasuno meets Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Ray meet in an unexpected place. Karasuno and Nekoma are kinda freaked out.

Once they finally arrived in Tokyo, Shiyo was greeted with a guy (probably one year older than her) crying “How come you guys get TWO girl managers?!” He yelled, kneeling on the floor. He had a bleached mohawk and the rest of his hair was shaved off. He was wearing a red jacket that said Nekoma in the back. She was a bit curious about the sudden outburst.

“This is why Karasuno is superior,” Tanaka said. Honestly, she thought, just because we’re girls? A guy with bleached hair and a bored expression was being dragged to the entrance by someone who kinda reminded her of Ray. 

She must have looked surprised because he almost instantly asked “Are you okay? You look a bit shocked” She shook off the surprise on the face and replied “Yeah, I’m fine. You just reminded me of an old friend. He has the same hairstyle.” His mouth became an “O” shape and he nodded. He then went to greet Daichi and Suga-San, leaving Bleached Hair(tm) with us.

“Do you guys not have a manager or something? I'm Hinata by the way” She asked, still curious.

“We do. But he’s a guy” Said the bored boy “He is still a great manager though, always knows what we need before we even need it. My name’s Kenma” 

Mohawk guy groaned “Yeah, but he’s Kuroo’s brother. I'm Yamamoto” That confused Shiyo so she decided to ask Kiyoko. She told her that maybe he couldn’t harass the manager for info on the girls in his class. That made sense, she guessed.

“Hey nii-san, I got the papers you asked for” came a voice from her left, it seemed familiar… She turned around and choked on her spit “R--RAY?!?!?” she shouted. He dropped his papers and jumped back “EMMA?!” 

“That’s not his name… And I’m pretty sure her name is Shiyo, not Emma” Said Kuroo from behind them “I’m fairly certain I’d know my little brother’s name” She looked back at Kuroo and he had a confused look on his face.

She is a friend from my old orphanage, nii-san, she was one of my best friends,” Ray(?) said, still on edge, picking the papers up. Kuroo seemed to be shocked “You… never talk about your orphanage... You said it wasn’t a pleasant experience and that you’d rather forget it.”

“Oh, it wasn’t pleasant most of the time,” Shiyo said in an affirmative way “But we were still one big family! Ray’s just a sour puss!”

“I am not!” Ray said “And they changed my name to Kuroo Akira”

“Well, first of all, you never wanted to play tag with us and you’d make a weird face, so I think that makes you a sour puss. And second of all, my name’s Hinata Shiyo now” Shiyo said, almost complaining

“Well, I would’ve beaten you anyway,” Akira/Ray said, almost mumbling

“Could you have beaten Norman?” Shiyo said, a look of pride on her face when he shut up. “And besides, I was always better with a gun. You'd barely hit the bullseye”

“A… gun?” Said Kenma “Do you mean in a video game or something?”

“No. She means literal guns” Akira/Ray said “We were sent to boot camp in the summer because why not. She had scary accurate aim, I still remember when she shot an eagle swooping down for its prey”

“Why..? What was the purpose of mentioning that?” Shiyo said, barely whispering  
“I mean.. the riffle was fun but I prefer a nice handgun” She continued, raising her voice a little

“I’m scared now,” Asahi said, cowering behind Suga who had a smile on his face and was giving her a thumbs up. He acts like such a mom (or maybe a dad, since he is a guy). “Teach me please!” Noya and Tanaka said at the same time. Welp she had some work to do. Ray made a good impression, she guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a bit better! I tried to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Gossip Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The managers can't sleep. Some tea is spilt

Yukie, Kaori, and Yui are managers (Yukie and Kaori are Fukurodani’s managers while Yui(OC) is Aoba Johsai’s) like Shiyo and Kiyoko. Seeing as they’re managers and girls, they share a room. Yukie has dusty pink/red hair and caramel eyes. From what Shiyo had seen, she’s mature and well mannered. Well, until the food is brought in… Kaori has blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Shiyo thinks that she’s kind of like her! Very positive and always smiling. Shiyo hopes that they can be good friends! Yui’s very… hyperactive. She acts as if she’s on her twelfth cup of coffee. In other words, she’s great! She has long black hair and Laffy Taffy orange eyes.

Shiyo couldn’t sleep. This reminded her of the bunker too much… And she could only remember what happened to Yugo and Lucas. How they sacrificed themselves so that she could survive and about the kids who die- “Ugh, I can’t sleep” What? Who said that? “Shut up Yui” Ok, that was Yukie. Well, this was a good distraction from her thoughts. Thanks to whatever god helped her, she guessed. “I need gossip,” Yui said, “Does anyone have some?”

“I have some on Akira-Kun!” Shiyo said “If anyone wants to hear it”

“Spill,” Kiyoko said. Damn, Shiyo never would have guessed that Kiyoko out of all people would have said that

“Well, he’s a huge grump, right?” Everyone nodded “There’s this one girl from our orphanage, her name was Anna but her new parents changed it to Riko so I’ll call her Riko. Anyways, whenever we hang out, he smiles and blushes when Riko-Chan is talking to him! I’m almost certain he has a crush on her”

“Oooh, how cute!” Yui squealed “What’s she like?”

“She’s really nice! There was this one time that Akira-Kun was doing something stupid, what he did wasn’t relevant, she ended up hurting herself while helping him (A/N: I have this headcanon that Anna loves her long hair so she kinda hurt herself emotionally when she cut her braids off) and a few days later, on his birthday, by the way, he apologized and all she said was: Happy birthday!”

“Hopefully, she’ll help him to lighten up. She sounds great” Yukie said

 _Ring._ That was Shiyo’s phone, wasn’t it? She went to her bag and got her phone. It was... Ray? What did he want?

**_RayOfSunshine:_ ** _Please stop talking about my love life_

EEEEEH?!? He could hear them?!

**_Phil’sFavorite is online_ **

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _How did u know?_

**_RayOfSunshine:_ ** _I couldn’t sleep because of insomnia and I heard you talking about Anna so I assumed you were talking about my love life_

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _1st of all get a doc and 2nd of all U ADMIT U HAVE A CRUSH ON HER_

**_RayOfSunshine is offline_ **

“Who was it?” Kaori asked

“Akira-Kun heard us,” Shiyo said “Well, he heard us talking about Riko-Chan so he assumed we were talking about his love life”

“So that means that he does have a crush on her, right?” Kiyoko said

“What even is that question? Of course he does!” Yui said while Shiyo nodded

“Quick question, what time is it?” Yukie asked

Shiyo checked her phone “11:30, why?”

“Just wanted to know, I guess,” Yukie said

_Ring_. Oh gods, who was it? Huh, it's Norman… Wonder what he needs

**_Norman:_ ** _I’m sorry for bothering you at this hour, although knowing you you’re probably awake, but what is a meme?_

PFFT! Does he not know what a meme is?

**_Phil’sFavorite is online_ **

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _It’s like a funny pic or a joke.. why?_

**_Norman:_ ** _Ray just sent me an album called “MEMES”, so I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t anything inappropriate_

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _Oh kk_

 _**Phil'sFavorite:** _ _Btw remind me to change your name  
_

**_Norman:_ ** _All right. Good night Emma. Please sleep, you need it_

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _Gn Norman, don't worry I will_

**_Norman is offline_ **

**_Phil’sFavorite is offline_ **

“Oooooh, who was that?” Yui said in a mocking tone “You were smiling wide

“Just an old friend,” Shiyo said “He didn’t know what a meme was”

“Who doesn’t know what a meme is?” Kiyoko asked

“Norman is very innocent,” Shiyo said “Besides, some of the things he asks make for one hell of a story”

“Even if it’s that funny, you don’t smile like that because of a funny text. You smile like that when your crush or a person you like talks to you”

A muffled voice came from the wall “She’s had a crush on Norman since we were 14”

“Shut it Akira-Kun!” Shiyo yelled “And besides, there’s no way in hell that Norman likes me back. He’s perfect” She buried her face in a pillow

“Can I see your conversations?” Yukie said “I wanna see what we’re dealing with here”

“Fine” Shiyo said, passing her phone to Yukie

**_Yesterday 19:43_ **

**_Norman:_ ** _Hello Emma_

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _Hi Norman!_

“Why is he calling you Emma?” Yukie asked

“Didn’t Akira-Kun call her that?” Kaori asked. Kiyoko nodded in affirmation

“Oh, I was adopted a while back... Akira-Kun and Norman were my best friends” Shiyo said “They know me as Emma because that was my name back then”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t know” Yukie said

“Nah it’s fine,” Shiyo said while waving her hand “It wasn’t the most pleasant experience but I met a lot of nice people!” 

“Also, what’s with your name?” Kiyoko asked

“Oh that, Phil is the cutest and the nicest 6-year-old you’ll ever meet. And I’m his favorite “older sister” quote on quote. If this were a TV show I’m almost certain he’d be praised like a god by the fandom”

“That’s a weird comparison but ok,” Yui said, “Continue reading!”

**_Norman:_ ** _Please remember to eat. I know that school might be getting harder, but your health is important too_

**_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _i didn't even notice that it was lunch time_

 **_Phil’sFavorite:_ ** _Thanks Norman!! U need to eat too so don't forget either_

“Ok that’s adorable” Kaori said "Oh, its 1 AM already. We should go to sleep, we have that free day tomorrow"

"Before we sleep, what are you guys going to do tomorrow" Yui asked "I'm going to an ice skating ring! It's been a while since I've skated and I used to love it

"I'm visiting Norman" Shiyo said "He lives near here and we haven't seen each other physically for a couple of weeks"

“Ok that's it. I’m making a group chat for us” Kiyoko said “So that Shiyo-chan can keep us updated”

Everyone except Shiyo agreed. “Isn’t this a bit overkill? Why don’t we just make a chat for the managers? To talk about anything” 

“Fine.. But you’re keeping us updated anyway” Yui said

They called the chat Gossip Buddies. Because that's what their sleep deprived minds thought of in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I realized that I haven't said my update schedule. I'll be updating weekdays and maybe weekends, if I'm feeling extra inspired. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I made it longer this time! (I think I doubled the word count) I'll probably make a part 2 of this so wait for that! And I'm planning on making a confession chapter next! I won't tell you which couple though as there are a few planned


	5. The confession part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's got some love problems. Shiyo gets distracted. Suga's confession is planned

Say, Suga-San” Yukie said “What’s it like dating Sawamura-Kun?”

Suga froze “They aren’t dating Yukie-Chan” Shiyo said, from behind them “Although they might as well be. They’re kind of connected”

“Oops, sorry Suga-San” Yukie apologized “I got confused”

“It’s fine, Shirofuku-Chan” Suga said

“Call me Yukie, I use my first name more than my last name” Yukie said

“Alright Yukie-Chan” Suga said, smiling 

“Hey Suga-San,” Kaori said "Shiyo-Chan, Kiyoko-San, Akaashi-Kun, Oikawa-san, Yukie-Chan, Yui-San and I are going to this new cafe after lunch. Do you want to come with us? Apparently it's got great croissants”

“Sure, I’ve got nothing else to do” Suga said “And it sounds fun”

* * *

“Daichi-San, are you alright?” Asahi said, scared “You’re glaring at Yukie-San”

“Am I?” Daichi said “Guess I didn’t notice”

Suga was talking and laughing with other people and for some reason that make Daichi a little mad

“Are you jealous?” Noya asked

“What? No, why would I be?”

“We all know you have a HUGE crush on Suga” Noya replied “So it’s only natural you get jealous from watching him talking with a bunch of pretty girls”

“How did you find out?” Daichi said, defeated

“I-it’s actually very obvious” Asahi said “I’m surprised that Suga-San hasn’t noticed yet”

Was it really that obvious? Thank god Suga didn't notice.. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, seeing as it was obvious Suga didn't like him. After all, he's way out of his league.

* * *

  
  


Once they arrived at the cafe and got their orders

So Suga-San” Shiyo said “How long have you liked him?”

“I-I don’t like Daichi” Suga stuttered “Not in that way”

“I didn’t mention Daichi,” Shiyo said “So you do like him!”

“Not like you’re any better” Kiyoko said “Remember our talk yesterday?”

“E-EEEH?” Shiyo said “T-that’s different! I acknowledge I like him”

“Shiyo-Chan has a crush?” Oikawa said “Do tell”

“So Shiyo has a crush on her childhood best friend” Kaori said “He’s really sweet! We checked their messages and it was very cute. He was making sure she ate and took care of herself”

“Okay, that is cute” Akaashi said “What does he look like?”

“I think I have a photo from middle school” Shiyo said, while scrolling through her photos “Oh! Here it is”

She showed a picture of them in the classic middle school uniforms. Ray was on the right, Emma on the left and Norman on the right. Emma was linking arms with them and looked happy, Ray looked uncomfortable and had a notebook in his hand. Norman was laughing with Emma but looked like he was going to fall.

“He’s the one on the left” Shiyo said “I forgot to mention they changed his name to Ren after he was adopted”

“Why did you change your hair?” Yui said “And I can see why you like him. He’s kinda cute”

“I just wanted to change my style a little” Shiyo said “But let me see if I have a more recent one”

“While she’s looking for that..” Akaashi said “Suga-San should confess to Daichi”

“W-what?!” Suga said “No! He’s gonna think I’m weird and it’ll be really awkward”

“Suga-San,” Oikawa said “Just believe! How’d you think I got together with Iwa-Chan?”

“You’re with Iwaizumi-san?” Yui said “Why was I not informed?”

“Found a more recent one!” Shiyo said “This was last summer”

It was a selfie of Shiyo and Norman/Ren getting ice cream. Shiyo was making a peace sign while holding an ice cream cone and Norman/Ren waving at the camera with his ice cream in his other hand.

“Is it just me or did his face get more defined?” Kaori said “He also looks taller”

“Damn” Oikawa said “And Akira-kun said that he likes her back? Lucky chibi chan”

“Wait.. WHAT?!?!” Shiyo said 

“Oops” Oikawa said “Was I not supposed to tell you that?”

“No, you were not” Yukie said

“When did you even ask him?” Shiyo said

“Oh we didn’t need to ask” Yui said “He told us, and I quote: She’s an idiot, so she’ll never realize he likes her back. I’m horrible at social interactions so you need to give her a push”

I’m gonna kill him when we get back” Shiyo said, gritting her teeth

“Hey” Suga said “At least we now know he does like you, right?”

“Oh, I’m happy about that” Shiyo said “But I’m mad about him calling me an idiot”

“We’ve gotten extremely off topic” Oikawa said “We have to plan Suga’s confession”

“You’re right” Shiyo said “I got a bit caught up in my own love life that I forgot Suga’s love life”

“That’s not necessary” Suga said 

“Nonsense” Akaashi said “I’m sure Daichi-Kun likes you back”

“All right, let’s get planning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I love writing stuff like this and part 2 will come out tomorrow!
> 
> Sorry I couldn't post yesterday... I had an exam which I had to study for and it was hard. I promise to post tomorrow!


	6. Not a chapter

I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update on Friday nor yesterday. Google drive erased my WHOLE FANFIC FILE and every chapter that I had planned was gone... Cause I had like 4 chapters on the way and Google deleted everything so I had to rewrite everything that I had for the Confession part 2 and 3 other chapters and I'm finally done.

Not to mention I had writers block and my computer crashed yesterday so yeah I'm really sorry and I'll try to start my normal update schedule again (I'm considering changing it to 3 days a week, so would that be okay for you?)

So this is an apology cause I didn't want to rush the story and it seemed to me that it was a bit rushed but it should be uploaded later today if all goes well so bye :)

Edit:I just realized that I hadn't even uploaded the first part of the confession and I'm an idiot so they're gonna come out at the same time


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession part 2

“Are you guys sure about this?” Suga said “I don’t wanna ruin our friendship or make things awkward”

“Trust me” Oikawa said “This is the perfect plan”

“It really is” Shiyo said while looking at her phone “Oh! I’ve gotta go. See ya later!”

A chorus of goodbyes sounded. A couple seconds later, all eyes were on Suga again and a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

“Don’t worry Suga” Kiyoko said “This will work out.”

“This is gonna be fun!” Yui said “I can’t wait for tomorrow”

“Don’t worry” Oikawa said “ You’ve just gotta take a leap of faith”

“I guess so..” Suga sighed

“That’s the spirit” Akaashi said

  
  
  


“It’s almost time Suga-san” Kiyoko whispered “Are you ready?”

“Definitely not” Suga said smiling “But i’ll never know unless I try, right?”

“That’s the spirit Suga-san!” Shiyo said “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that Daichi either falls for you or realizes he likes you”

Kiyoko and Shiyo giggled while they walked off, then looked back at Suga and Shiyo winked.

_ “First of all, we have to act like Daichi has some competition so Kiyoko and I will act as if you’re seducing us or something. Then Oikawa will either flirt with you or talk about cute boys with you” Shiyo said _

_ “Why Oikawa?” Suga asked _

_ “Because you need to show that you’re also interested in guys” Oikawa replied, in a duh tone “And Akaashi doesn’t want to hurt Bokuto-kun” _

_ “Bokuto-san is a very sensitive person and this could end up making him go into his emo mode” Akaashi said “But I will talk about celebrities with you” _

__

“Whoa” Tanaka said “Is Suga charming them?”

__

“Damn” Noya said, in an awed voice “How does he do it?”

__

“What are they doing?” Daichi growled “They probably just like him for his looks”

__

“Is Daichi-san jealous?” Tanaka said in a mocking tone 

__

“Maybe Suga doesn’t like guys” Noya whispered to himself but Daichi heard it and his hopes were almost crushed.  _ Maybe he likes both girls and guys _ Daichi thought

__

“Alright” Coach Ukai said “We’ve got lunch so hurry up and clean up”

__

Daichi and Suga were walking to the lunch tables when Dachi mustered up the courage to ask “So Suga… What’s up with Kiyoko and Shiyo-chan?”

__

“Oh! We went out yesterday with the other managers, Oikawa and Akaashi-san and they just wanted to tell me that they had a lot of fun and that we should do it again sometime.”

__

“Oh, where did you guys go?” Daichi asked, trying to see where he stood with them without it seeming like an interrogation

__

“A new cafe called Catfee” Suga said “All the drinks had cat faces on them. And the coffee wasn’t bad either ”

__

“That sound nice” Daichi said “I’m glad you had fun”

__

“We should go sometime” Suga said “I feel like you’d like it cause you’re just a big ol’ softie” He bumped into Daichi playfully and Daichi looked kinda uncomfortable so he started laughing. Daichi could feel the blood rushing to his face

__

“Suga-san, Daichi-san” Akaashi said looking for them “Are you coming? I’m pretty sure that if you don’t come in a few minutes there won’t be any food left”

__

“Oh! Thanks Akaashi-kun” Suga said “We’ll be right there”

__

Suga sat with Akaashi and Oikawa as they couldn’t eat with the managers for some reason.

__

“What happened?” Oikawa asked “Tell us everything he asked and how he reacted”

“I had to memorize how he reacted?!” Suga said “No one said anything about that!”

“Doesn’t matter” Oikawa said “Just tell us the questions”

“Well he asked about what was up with Shiyo and Kiyoko” Suga said “He then asked where we went. Then I told him that we should go sometime and that he’d like it cause he’s a softie and he started laughing”

“From what I saw” Akaashi added “He was blushing”

“Good” Oikawa said “Onto part 2. Making him know that you like guys”

* * *

“Don’t you think Sho Sakurai (A/N:Japanese actor) is hot?” Suga told Oikawa and Akaashi, just loud enough for Daichi to hear from the other side of the court as they were cleaning up.

“I know!” Oikawa said 

“And he’s a pretty good actor too ” Akaashi commented

“The only reason I’ve watched In His Chart like 6 times” Suga said “Is him”

“What about Kento Yamazaki?” Oikawa asked 

“I’ve been meaning to watch Atami no Sousakan” Suga said “So I’ll get back on you with that”

“It’s so nice being able to talk to someone about my celebrity crushes” Oikawa said “I could talk to Iwa-chan but well, you know”

“Yeah, it would be pretty weird” Suga said "Its kinda nice talking about stuff like this. No one has openly said that they're not straight so its fun"

“I’m pretty sure no one in the team is gay or bi or pan, other than Bokuto-san, so its also refreshing for me” Akaashi

“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Refreshing” Oikawa asked “What’s your sexuality? I’m gay as hell, obviously, and Akaashi is pan but what about you?”

“I’m a chaotic bi” Suga said “And you’re correct, you are gay as hell”

“Thanks!” Oikawa said cheerfully

_ “Daichi should overhear you stating your sexuality and gain the courage to confess” Kiyoko said “If he does like you” _

_ “If he doesn’t respond we’re bringing manners into our own hands” Akaashi said _

* * *

Daichi didn’t mean to overhear but he did. He just heard Suga saying an actor was hot and that was enough to keep him hooked. Suga was bi which meant he liked both guys and girls. Sure this meant that he might have a crush on a girl but it does give him some hope.

What if Suga likes him? The fact that he could like guys gave him enough courage to confess. Even if he didn’t like him, he knew that he wouldn’t feel disgusted so they could probably try to forget it and everything would be fine. He just needed to be brave.

“Shittykawa” Iwaizumi called “You need to rest. I’m not letting you overexert yourself again so come on”

“You can go Oikawa-san” Suga said “Daichi and I can finish up here”

“Fine..” Oikawa said “I’m coming Iwa-chan!”

This was his chance. He might not get enough courage to do it again  “Suga” Daichi said “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure” Suga said smiling “What is it?”

Okay, here he goes. He just needed to be brave and believe “Will you go out on a date with me?” he bowed

  
“Sure!” Suga said. Daichi raised his head and saw Suga with a huge blush “Why don’t we go to the park next Friday at like 5?”

“I’m okay with that!” Daichi said. He was really happy that Suga returned his feelings.

  
  


“Shittykawa” Iwaizumi said “Stop spying on Sugawara-san and Daichi-kun”

“This is so cute!” Oikawa said while looking through the gym’s window “The plan worked better than expected”

_ Buzz.  _

**_ChibiChan:_ ** _ Im expecting the plan worked _

**_GreatKing:_ ** _ Like a charm _

**_Apathy-Kun:_ ** _ Thats great. Congrats Suga _

**_ChibiChan:_ ** _ Seeing as it worked,,, I need help girls _

**_Goddess:_ ** _ What’s wrong hon? _

__

**_ChibiChan:_ ** _ Norman freaking kissed me yesterday!!! _

__

“IWA-CHAN” Oikawa said while giving Iwaizumi a hug “Ships are coming true left and right!”

__

“What does that even mean?” Iwaizumi said “Let's get you back, ok?”

__

“Ok!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change my schedule to every 2 days cause I want to give as much quality as possible. Hope you guys don't mind! Thank you for reading!


	8. Cute Noremma chapter(Idk what to call it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and (maybe) a date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS KINDA RUSHED!!!!

Norman was waiting for Emma. It wasn’t as if he had been waiting a lot but Emma was known for being punctual. 

_ If she doesn’t come in ten minutes, I’ll go look for her,  _ he thought.

He was at one of the many parks in Tokyo. Even if it was just a normal park to everyone else, it was special for him. This was where he got his first taste of a loving family without any lies. His adoptive parents actually loved him, no lies involved, and it took him a while to accept that. 

He was incredibly good at hiding his feelings so he was fairly sure his parents never knew he felt like that, but this was the first place he felt at peace. At least without Emma, because for some reason even he couldn’t explain, Emma made him feel safe and happy. The times with her have always been the best moments of his life.

“Ren-kun!” He smiled. That voice was unmistakable “I’m sorry! I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?”

“It’s fine, Shiyo, I was only here for about 10 minutes”

“I’m sorry!” Shiyo said, out of breath “Some friends needed some advice”

“Oh?” Norman said “About what?”

“Well you see..” She proceeded to explain that their setter, Sugawara, had a crush on their captain, Sawamura, and they were coming up with a plan to get them together. “It’s really obvious they both like each other and they’d make such a cute couple. So I really hope it works but enough about me, how’ve you been?” There it is. That smile that always makes his heart flutter.

“Not much” Norman replied “I think I am a bit more comfortable with my new family though”

“That’s good!” Shiyo smiled “I’m glad to know you’re adjusting well”

“How’s Carol?” Norman said, forgetting they all changed their names “What did they change her name to again?”

“Her new name’s Natsu. She’s doing well. She doesn’t even remember anything about Grace Field or about the demons”

“Are you going to tell her someday?” Norman asked, 

“Honestly, I don’t know” Shiyo said “I will if she ever asks, but I don’t think I’ll do it just because”

Norman nodded “Yeah.. I think that only Phil and Sherry remember. How are you feeling?”

“I just kinda feel bad for hiding it” Shiyo said sadly

“You’re just doing what you think is best” Norman reassured “Besides, would she even believe you or us?”

“I guess you’re right. No use in feeling guilty” Shiyo sighed “Anyway! Let’s go get ice cream”

“I actually found a new place near my house” Norman said “We could get some and watch a movie at my place?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Shiyo said “What flavour are you getting?” They started walking towards the shop

“Hmm” Norman thought “I think raspberry?”

“I’m actually craving coconut” Shiyo laughed “Weird right?”

“I’ve never had coconut before” Norman said “Is it good?”

“Depends” Shiyo replied “I can give you a taste of mine if you want!”

“Sure” Norman smiled. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, not counting whenever Emma pointed something out or said a joke.

They both ordered their ice cream and were on their way to Norman’s house,Shiyo with her coconut ice cream cone and Norman with his raspberry ice cream in a cup

Shiyo had asked for a tiny spoon for her cone, but Norman didn’t see her using it. She caught him staring at the spoon and laughed “Remember how you told me you’ve never tried coconut ice cream before? Well I asked for a spoon to give you a taste!”

Norman blushed “Oh, I thought you had forgotten about it”

Shiyo laughed again “Why would I forget?” she scooped a bit of ice cream with the spoon “Here. Open wide” Norman opened his mouth and she popped the spoon in.

“It’s actually not that bad” Norman said surprised

“Right?” Shiyo said “I’m normally not a fan of coconut but coconut ice cream’s one of my favorites”

“What movie should we watch?” Norman asked

“Hmmm… Maybe some Disney?” Shiyo offered

“What’s… Disney?” Norman asked

“You don’t know Disney?!” Shiyo said “I have to educate you, Ren”

“Ok?” Norman said “What are we watching?”   
  


“The Little Mermaid” Shiyo said “It's a classic”

“I trust you, I guess”

  
  


“That… was interesting?” Norman was honestly confused. What did this movie have to offer? He normally watched documentaries or films that could teach him something. He’d heard of kids movies being extremely superficial but this was on a whole other level.

Shiyo laughed “Are you confused?”

“How did you know?” Norman asked, surprised

“Your face gets scrunched up and you frown when you’re confused. It’s pretty cute”

Norman blushed “U-um thanks?” Why did Emma make him act this way?

“It’s getting kinda late” Shiyo said “I should probably head back before they start bombarding me with messages”

“Who bombards you with messages?” Norman asked, genuinely curious

“Just Kiyoko-san. She’s the other manager” Shiyo replied, calling an Uber “She always gets worried someone will kidnap me or something”

“That's weird?” Norman said “Why would she think that?”

“Cause I’m shorter than average and I guess I kinda look like a middle schooler?”

Norman nodded “It’s pretty cold out. Want me to lend you a sweater?”

“I’m fine, Ren, stop being such a worrywart” Shiyo said, stepping out. She felt the cold and stepped back inside “Actually, do you have one I could use?”

Norman laughed “Yeah. Let me get one for you”

He came back after a couple of minutes with a white hoodie “Here. This one’s really warm”

“Thanks, I’ll give it back on our next movie night,” Shiyo said. They walked to the station with small talk and jokes“Guess it's time for me to go.. I had a lot of fun! Let’s do this again sometime”

“Yeah” Norman smiled lightly “We should.”

Shiyo smiled “Bye Ren see yo-” she was interrupted by Norman kissing her. He himself didn’t even know why he did it but it felt… right. He pulled away and immediately apologized.

Shiyo laughed “Don’t apologize. I.. like you too.”

Norman smiled “Does this mean our next movie night’s a date?”

Shiyo giggled “Sure”. Once her Uber arrived and she was on her way, everything that happened sunk in… She opened her phone and texted the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for not updating!! My mental health was deteriorating and I couldn't see my therapist for a couple of weeks so I wasn't feeling very motivated. Until my mental health's back on track, I'll try to be updating once a week. Thanks for understanding


	9. Enjoy this crack chapter pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having writers block so have fun with a chatfic chapter about musicals and confusion
> 
> Name list:
> 
> Education for CH I L DR E N
> 
> Phil'sFavorite: Emma
> 
> RayOfSunshine: Ray
> 
> Norman/OwlHead/GenocideLover: Norman
> 
> God: Phil
> 
> LetItGo: Anna 
> 
> NoseJob: Nat
> 
> iTSNOTPURPLE: Violet
> 
> DollarStoreTodoroki: Oliver
> 
> BestLibero: Nishinoya
> 
> TallMiddle: Tsukishima
> 
> Mole#1: Kiyoko
> 
> TiredCaptain: Daichi
> 
> Muilk: Kageyama
> 
> Mole#2: Sugawara

**Education for CH I L DR E N**

**Phil'sFavorite added RayOfSunshine, Norman, God, LetItGo, NoseJob, iTSNOTPURPLE and DollarStoreTodoroki**

**Norman:** Hello?

**God:** What's going on?

**Phil'sFavorite:** im guessing you're confused abt this chat

**RayOfSunshine:** No shit Sherlock

**Phil'sFavorite:** There are children here, refrain from foul language

**RayOfSunshine:** k sorry 

**Phil'sFavorite:** i have noticed that some of us dont know abt musicals 

**Phil'sFavorite:** so i have decided to educate all of u nd you are all comin to my house tmr to watch my recordings of musicals

**RayOfSunshine:** Hmm I'm down, I'll take the bullet train

**Norman:** Do we have a choice?

**God:** ^

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** I have no idea who most of you are but ^^

**LetItGo:** I think that God is Phil, Ray of sunshine is Ray and Phil's favorite is Emma

**iTSNOTPURPLE:** Who's Phil? And why do I feel like he's 10?

**Phil'sFavorite:** hes the best thing thats happened to the universe so stfu

**God:** But I am 10????

**RayOfSunshine:** Don't worry about it Phil, best not to anger her even more 

**Phil'sFavorite:** n e ways which do yall wanna watch Heathers or Mean Girls

**iTSNOTPURPLE:** I live in Hyōgo, how am I supposed to go?

**LetItGo:** I live in Nagano 

**Phil'sFavorite:** theres this thing called zoom where we can meet up for the people who dont live in miyagi

**Norman:** Didn't we watch Heathers once?

**RayOfSunshine:** You guys watched a musical without me?

**Phil'sFavorite:** ok wait your name is boring norman 

**Phil'sFavorite changed Norman's name to OwlHead**

**Phil'sFavorite:** yeah we did norman but the movie i have the musical now

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** I'm down. It's been a while since I last saw all of you

**OwlHead:** Sure, my family's coming to Miyagi in a few hours to visit some relatives anyway so I can ask to stay one more day

**iTSNOTPURPLE:** I'll join you through zoom

**LetItGo:** ^

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** I've always wondered why your name's that, Anna

**LetItGo:** You ever watch frozen?

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** Yeah?

**LetItGo:** My hair's white and my eyes are blue and I always have my hair in a braid or two

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** Wouldn't "Love is an open door" or something like that be more appropriate?

**DollarStoreTodoroki:** Since your name is Anna and all that

**NoseJob:** we're getting off topic but i would love to join through zoom emma

**Phil'sFavorite:** its a plan :)

**P.M with RayOfSunshine and Phil'sFavorite**

**Phil'sFavorite:** ray you piece of shit no swearing in front of phil you blockhead

**RayOfSunshine:** You literally just cursed

**Phil'sFavorite:** are you Phil? no. so i dont have to do anything you emo

**RayOfSunshine:** I'm not an emo

**Phil'sFavorite:** u tried to kill yourself out of spite. u is emo

**RayOfSunshine:** Jfc Emma shut up with that. It wasn't that big a deal

**Phil'sFavorite is typing...**

**RayOfSunshine:** oh shit

**Phil'sFavorite has left the chat**

**RayOfSunshine:**???

**Karasuno Crows**

**Goddess:** I just realized that Shiyo chan is not here

**TiredCaptain:** Do you have her number Kiyoko? Cause I don't

**Goddess:** Hold on a sec

**Goddess added Phil'sFavorite**

**Phil'sFavorite is typing...**

**BestLibero:** wgat is up with her name?

**TallMiddle:** wgat

**BestLibero:** shut up 

**Mole#1:** She said it was an inside joke between some of her friends and her

**BestLibero:** :O kiyoko answered me 

**Phil'sFavorite:** listen here you little shit. the fact that youre STUPID enough to stand in a puddle of gasoline and then drop a lit match proves that you arent a good judge as to what is a big deal and what isnt so yeah it is a big deal. you are so lucky i caught that match before it hit the ground. so yeah i will NOT shut up about it until you get it though your thick skull. 

**Phil'sFavorite:** oops wrong chat sorry

**Phil'sFavorite deleted a message**

**TiredCaptain:** I am concerned. Is everything all right? 

**Phil'sFavorite:** yep!! just a friend being stupid nothing to worry abt

**Muilk:** whens vb practice tomorrow?

**Phil'sFavorite:** at 7 I think

**Muilk:** ok thx

**Mole#2:** jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry it took so long to update... There were some private matters that were kinda overwhelming and I couldn't find it in me to write. 
> 
> On a different note, I got the idea of like a MC HQ where all the main characters of every story, tv show, comic, etc. lived and conversed and like discussed their stories. Idk when I got the idea but I can't stop thinking abt it


End file.
